


Stormcage cell block tango

by FierceBlue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Shameless Smut, Stormcage Containment Facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceBlue/pseuds/FierceBlue
Summary: River revives a visit from the Doctor, but its difficult to perform a thorough "medical" examination with guards round every corner





	Stormcage cell block tango

River's ears pricked as she heard the faint sigh of the tardis somewhere in the distance. She sprung towards the bars of her cell to see the doctor sauntering down the corridor with a smirk on his lips.  
"Hello, River, surprised to see me?" The doctor's gaze flickered as he took in her figure. "How did you get in here?" she snapped, her brows furrowing "Stormcage has been in lock down since some idiot on floor six was caught smuggling hallucinogenic Jupiter crystals." The anger from her voice faded was now lined with intrigue "How the hell did you get past security?"

"I have a few sources that gave me the new ciphers" he answered, fumbling with his screwdriver to sonic open the lock. It clicked. " But I hardly think that is important just now."  They drifted together so their noses were almost touching. Their lips locked, the kisses were gentle at first but grew aggressive and needy as River leaned further into him. Her lips seemed to radiate heat as they pulsed into his. Clutching her waist, the Doctor's arms inched down to hungrily grasp her ass while she ran her hand up his chest, feeling the dramatic heartbeat of an aroused time lord.

Their lips making a little smacking noise as they detach. “you should break in more often, I can't resist a bad boy.” says River in a husky voice, still panting. She shifted against the hardness of his cock and reached down between them to touch it. The doctor let out a low moan and his hands jerk to press her into another kiss. River gently rakes her teeth on his lower lip and is gratified with another moan. 

Without warning the doctor spins her around and backs her into the wall as she squeals and giggles. He breaks away from the kiss momentarily to swiftly pull Rivers tank top off and blindly searches her back for the clasp of her bra. Jackpot. River slowly slides the bra off as the doctor stares at her intensely before clamping his mouth down on one of the nipples. “OW” River gasps far too loudly than she had meant to. “Doctor, Be gentle!” she pants as her eyes roll back. She can feel a tension building at the pit of her stomach. River lurches suddenly, the doctor's hand had travelled between her thighs and was now pressing firmly into her clit, moving in long languid strokes.

Unexpectedly, alarms started to blare “SECURITY BREACH: ALL PRISONERS RETURN TO THEIR CELLS FOR INSPECTION”. River pushes him away with a frantic jolt “Shit, I don’t have any cloth-”. The doctor hoists her up into his arms. River's protests and yelps fade into the background. Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpses the black figures of guards approaching rapidly. The doctor sprints towards the Tardis. In each stride, River's breasts move exquisitely, spurring on his primal instincts. All he can hear is the metallic clanging of foot steps down the corridor and several shouts from the guards. He darts into his blue box. 

Once the doctor is inside, he leans back against the door and sinks to the ground. They both let out a sigh of relief. River is still in his arms but straddling on top.“ I hate you” she laughs, shaking her head. The doctor's lips part, this time its gentle, his tongue caresses hers as she angles her head to go even deeper into him. 

River goes to work on his shirt, each button spring open surprisingly fast. He squirms under her while getting his trousers off along with his pants. River runs her slender fingers around his stiffened cock. The doctor is shaking as muffled groans reverberate through his body. With quivering hands he pries the rest on River's clothing off her hips. 

She grinds into him, smearing some of her wetness on him. The Doctor lines himself up and thrusts slowly, marvelling at how wet she is. At first they rock together at a relaxed pace. She can feel the doctor stretching her out. River grasps at his back for dear life as he increase the pace and the depth, most definitely leaving bruises. She snaps and a frantic moan leaves her throat. Any other thoughts have already left her at this point, all she can think of is the doctor and his body and his touch and his smell. 

As the doctor pulses in and out of her at a frightening rate. He can feel River starting to clench around him. Her blonde curls were a mess as she threw her head back letting out a deeper, more hungry moan. She felt the doctor's heavy breaths against her neck, more liquid soaked his cock. Her thighs shake around him, he presses her closer to his chest. The doctor groans and cums violently into River as she floods with her own powerful orgasm. 

River's vice like grip loosens, she feels dazed and worn out. The doctor's hearts are still pounding against his ribs, both of their chests rise and fall together. River slowly drops next to him. “I’m quite the screamer” she whispers softly in the doctor's ear. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts ( all criticism welcome), hope you all enjoyed it!!!
> 
> Comment any suggestions y'all have too!


End file.
